


Kallo's Guide to Calming a Pathfinder

by AraniWrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: Kallo Jath knows he has nothing to fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m just too damn obsessed with this ship so here, I wrote a little “day in the life” oneshot because I have no self control.

“KALLO!!”

Kallo turned sharply to Peebee’s shout. The Asari practically barreled into his chair, knocking the data pad from his hands. “Go deal with your girlfriend!”

“... What?”

Vetra and Liam flanked Peebee; Vetra shook her head at the Asari and Liam practically snorted. Kallo reached for his data pad again, slightly annoyed but listening all the same.

“Sara just got back from the “talks”.” Vetra explained to him, an obvious nod to the political bullshit she now had to put up with and hated with a fervent passion, “She’s been grumbling down in the cargo hold ever since.”

Kallo blinked a few times, scowling. “Okay… so what do you want me to do about it?”

“Go calm her down or something, I don’t know!”

Liam sighed, “We tried approaching her. Didn’t get within ten feet.”

“She’s terrifying when she’s mad.” Peebee agreed.

“Oh come on,” Kallo sighed, “she doesn’t bite.”

“Then go deal with her. She scared Gil out of the hold and he won’t go anywhere near the door now.”

“What, and you think I can do something about it?”

Peebee flailed, obviously annoyed with him. “Of course you! You’ve known her for years!”

“Everyone’s too curious to get work done but no one wants to approach her.” 

Kallo smiled, “Oh I don’t know about that, Suvi and I were getting plenty of work done before you three barged in.”

“KAL!”

“Alright, fine.” He sighed, stood and took his datapad with him. “Suvi, just keep things running up here would you?”

“Aye aye.” She smirked as the door closed behind them.

It was a short trip down to the cargo hold. Drack was there reassembling a Shotgun. Sara was under the Nomad’s forward-most axle, a toolbox nearby. They could hear her grumbling from the door.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Kallo told them, listening to her for a moment from the upper deck. “Cowards, the lot of you.”

“Say whatever you want Kallo but she’s damn scary.”

“Sure thing.”

Sara was still grumbling, “Damn assholes… Think they know how to do my job... Would like to see them try this...“ There was a loud crash as she dropped something, “OW! Shit!” 

“She’s been at it for 20 goddamn minutes.” Drack mentioned, a mixture of annoyed and amused.

Kallo sighed, “Alright.” Liam, Peebee and Vetra stayed on the upper level as Kallo went down to the Nomad, where Sara continued to work.

He looked over the tools in the toolbox and those missing. Then he glanced over the Nomad and listened to what she was doing for a moment. He grabbed one of the tools and crouched by her legs, glancing under to where she was working. Some oil was smudged on her face and she had a rather vicious scowl as she worked. “Hey. Try the Drive-9.” He held out the tool when she looked to him. She stared a moment before sighing, taking it from his hand.

“Drive-9. Why didn’t I think of that.”

Kallo stood up and leaned up against the Nomad, silently typing away on his data pad, continuing his work. The group watched, confused as to why he wasn’t saying anything.

After a minute Sara stopped dead in her work and let out a long sigh.Then she rolled herself out from under the Nomad, stood up, and planted her face firmly into Kallo’s shoulder. He smiled in return and hugged her with one arm, patting her back and continuing to read, completely silent. She made no effort to hug him, her arms limp as she just stood there.

Another minute went by before she loosely hugged him back. “This sucks.” She angrily mumbled into his shoulder.

“Indeed it does.” He told her in response, calm as could be.

“... I still need to tighten the front Axle.”

“Try the Drive-12.” He handed her the tool and kissed her cheek, finally generating a smile. With that she rolled back under the Nomad and got back to work with significantly less grumbling.

“ _... That’s IT?!_ ” Peebee looked as if she was waiting for a fist fight and was wildly disappointed. Vetra and Liam were nothing but amused.

“What? She’s all bark and no bite.”

“I heard that.”

Kallo grinned down at her. “I know you did. Tell Gil to get his ass back to work, we’re crew and she’s harmless.”

“You’re walking a thin line Kal.”

“Of course.”

Liam laughed and made for the door. “Lunch time for me.”

“Seconded.” Vetra followed him out, Peebee in tow. Despite his earlier complaints of needing to work, Kallo remained in the cargo hold with her for another hour, and Gil was eternally thankful for that.


End file.
